Its our anniversary
by shacrackax0
Summary: Sam and Mercedes first anniversary


**a little future fic. the couples first anniversary. **

**song : Anniversary by Tony Toni Tone.**

**enjoy! **

Sam snuck up behind Mercedes and wrapped his arms around her waist. She sighed once she inhaled his scent and smiled, he placed a quick kiss to her cheek.

"Mercy, Mercy, Mercy" He whispered in her ear

"You do know we're in public right."

"And I don't care, today is our anniversary"

She hastily turned her body to face him; she moved fallen pieces of hair from his beautiful blue eyes. She cupped his cheek and gave him a slow sweet kiss. His hands fell below her waist and cupped her behind.

"This is just one part of your present. I know how it has been affecting you the secrets, the hiding and the lying. Baby I want the world to know about us as much as you do, I want to walk the halls with my hands intertwined with yours. I want to walk you to class and kiss you goodbye, I want to dedicate songs to you in glee, I want all of that with you."

"You've always been so good to me. This has to be one of the best anniversaries."

She stood slightly on the tip of her toes to kiss him once more. Kissing Sam was the most exciting experience she had ever experienced; he always stole her breath away. Now this time he stole her heart.

"The only anniversaries you're going to be having are with me. I'm in this for the long run baby"

Taking his hand in hers they walk down the hallway smiling like goofballs, while the students fixate on them being together. They heard a few gasps and a few 'they're adorable', who knew being undercover was a waste of time. But it did a lot of good for their relationship; they got to know each other without anyone whispering in their ears. They got to really know one another, who knew a year ago this was only a dream.

"Blaine its true, they're together!" Kurt shouted earning a laugh from Mercedes

She turned around and looked at her best friend; his face was mixed with happiness and shock. He for one didn't see this coming but they did make one hell of a couple. He saw the way she leaned into Sam's chest and how he soothingly rubbed the side of her arms, he knew she was in good hands.

"Does he treat you right?"

"More than anything."

"Are you happy?

"I'm beyond, I feel like Beyoncé after she did a sold out show"

"You guys have my blessing, Sam you hurt her and I'll hurt you!"

"Wouldn't think of it Kurt, She's my personal piece of chocolate heaven"

"Boy you are so corny!"

Kurt laughed at the boys joke but became even happier once he saw his girl give Sam a small peck on the lips. It felt so intimate standing next to them, like he intruded on something secrete. Maybe having a secret relationship boosted up the intimacy in a relationship. Kurt said goodbye to the couple and off to his next class.

"I'm glad Kurt gave us his blessing."

"As long as I'm happy he's fine."

"I hope you're ready tonight, I have this romantic dinner planned out at the park"

"I can't wait, let me get to class before you convince me the janitors closest is more appealing"

They walked to Mercedes Spanish class and Sam gave her a goodbye kiss. He pulled away smiling, happy he could now do normal things a boyfriend could do for their girlfriend. With one last kiss he sprinted down the hall for his class. He couldn't wait for tonight, to be alone with her and confess somehow during their time together they shared he'd fallen head over heels in love with her. Hoping she felt the same way as well.

Sam had a table decorated with chocolate cover strawberries, cupcakes and cookies on one half and the other he had made chicken Marcella. Which was one of her favorite dishes, so he knew he scored some extra points tonight. In the middle of the table there was one single red rose and a card. Mercedes couldn't believe he did all this for her. He took her hand and led her over to the table, he being the gentlemen he was pulled out her chair and gently pushed her in.

He sat across from her, taking all of her glory in. She looked so beautiful in her grey dress with her black cardigan. He reached across the table and left her an invitation to take his hand. She squeezed it slightly and smiled at him taking his breath away.

"Happy anniversary baby, open the card"

_Mercedes,_

_My love, my life. You have become such an important person in my life, you showed me it was okay to be myself and accept this is who I will always be. You never put me down or discouraged me, and for that I love you. You are the girl all the guys wish they had and lucky me I have you, and I'm never going to let you go. You take my breath away whenever I see you smile or when we kiss it's like magic every time, and I just adore you. You give me emotions I never knew existed. I'm sorry it took me so long to find you; you should have been mine from the beginning. You have my heart unconditionally, forever and always._

_Forever yours, Sam_

"Sam, how did I get so lucky to have you, I love you"

"As I love you my queen"

"I have something for you as well"

She slides over the two present over the table towards him. He first took the smaller box and opened it. Inside was a box full of guitar picks, he smirked at her gift choice. Since he always had a habit of losing his picks, she bought him a big box full of them; he thanked her and went over to his other present. He unwrapped it, his eyes bugging out.

"Cedes, you really didn't have to do all of this."

"Oh hush, I know how much you love it and since you didn't get a chance to get all your belongings from your old house you missed it."

He glanced back down at the special addition- directors cut version of Avatar. And beneath it he noticed a Avatar comic book. He couldn't believe she would even remember him bringing this up. Ever since his family got evicted they lost so much and for her to go and buy something to replace it was touching to him then to add she brought him a comic. That he didn't even know that it was released yet.

"I really love this baby, thank you so much"

He pushed a small jewelry box her way, squealing she grabbed the box and opened it. Tears began to cloud her vision.

"Sam, this is beautiful"

She looked back at the box and stared at the silver heart pendent necklace. On the front of it was the word love written in cursive. She lifted it from the box and watched it dangle, the back caught her eye. '_Love always, S&M'_ she read smiling looking back as Sam. He came over and placed the necklace on they ate dinner in a comfortable silence. Soon the night had to end and they couldn't stay at the park for much longer, but he wanted to have one dance with Mercedes.

" Thank you, this is the best anniversary Sam" She kissed him once more " Thank you for even making it possible" He said as he stole another kiss as they swayed in the dark


End file.
